Je m'appelle William Turner
by Miriel
Summary: Gabrielle Turner découvre certaine chose dans un journal bleu sur la vie (incluant l'enfance) de son ancêtre William Turner. C'est l'histoire de celui-ci, en fait. Première fic sérieuse POTC!
1. Prologue: le livre brun

SALUT! Bon, Galadwen, tu vas être contente, je me lance dans une fic de PdC! ^^ enfin, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, pour les situations géographiques... c'est pas de ma faute, si je n'ai vu que le film qu'une fois! (honte à moi!)  
  
bref, j'ai remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur Will Turner (je crois, je ne les ai pas toute lue), alors, j'ai décider d'en faire une sur son enfance (VIVE ALBANE ET SES IDÉES DE GÉNI!) . Il y en aura aussi une sur Elisabeth Swann (pas certaine de l'ortho du nom de famille) qui sera la suite de celle-ci.  
  
Pour ceux qui lisent habituellement mes fics sur le seigneur des anneaux (je me fais de la pub! ^^) vous remarquerez que c'est un peu le même genre de fic que « Fils de l'Intendant! », et « Eowyn, Dame Blanche de Rohan », ou bien « l'enfance d'un thain » d'albane (attention, je n'ai pas copier, mais j'ai été inspirée par cette fic grandiose!) Autre chose à spécifier : je connais très peu sur tout les perso, alors, si vous voulez bien me le mentionner gentiment, quand je fais un erreur. Merci à l'avance de votre tolérance! ^^  
  
Note : merci à Émilie, pour m'avoir aidée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ce prologue, même si elle ne savait pas grand chose... ^^  
  
@@@  
Prologue  
  
Je me nomme Gabrielle. Gabrielle Turner. J'habite les Caraïbes. C'est vraiment joli, bien que je commence à m'en lassée. J'aimerais aller vivre ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, je suis chez ma grand-mère paternelle, à m'emmerdée tout en regardant les feuilles tombées.... Enfin, pour ceux qui sont assez intelligents, ils se rendront peut-être compte que les feuilles ne tombent pas, ici.  
  
C'est pourquoi j'ai décider de monter au grenier, au lieu de m'imaginer que les feuilles tombent des palmiers. Pour tout vous dire, ce sont les noix de coco qui en tombent.  
  
Bref, les pays du nord on l'air beaucoup plus digne d'intérêt, mais ça, c'est mon idée à moi. Je ne sais pas ce que VOUS, vous en pensez. Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes opinions à ce sujet, qui est, d'après moi, complètement stupide.  
  
Où en étais-je? Ah, oui, le grenier. Donc, je grimpais au grenier, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques petites choses dignes d'intérêt, à regarder, ou bien à lancer par la fenêtre. Cela peut vous paraître absurde, mais il n'y a pas grand chose qui pourrait intéresser une jeune fille de 16 ans qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à l'histoire, et qui coule même dans cette matière.  
  
Alors, après m'être enfargée quelques fois, avoir hurler à la vue d'énormes araignées velues (je n'exagère pas!) et ensevelie une dizaine de fois sous des boites de cartons tombées par malheur d'une étagère, (dites-moi sérieusement : est-ce que j'exagère?) je finis par atteindre la vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse dans le fond du grenier.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de livre, certains datant même du 17e siècle. (je me demande comme ils ont fait pour ne pas être décomposés, ma parole!) Mais c'était tous des cartes, tellement illisibles qu'elles auraient dû être dans un musée! Je ne les ai pas lancées par la fenêtre, me disant qu'elles pouvaient valoir beaucoup.  
  
Finalement, je suis tombée sur un drôle de gros livre bruns. Il n'était pas comme les autres, ça non! Il y avait une ou deux cartes, rien de plus, rien de moins. Comme je soufflais la poussière sur la couverture, je vis un titre : William Turner, Elizabeth Swann. Bizarrement, ces deux noms me disaient quelque chose.  
  
J'ouvris le gros livre, et deux autres livres en tombèrent, un bleu, et un rose. Non, mais je jurais presque qu'il y en aurait d'autres, à l'intérieur! Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je pris le livre bleu, préférant commencer par la couleur qui était, à mon avis, la plus laide des deux.  
  
Il y avait un nom, sur la couverture : William Turner. Ce gars avait le même nom de famille que moi. Sûrement un parent qui aurait écrit un journal stupide, racontant sa vie médiocre et sans action. Celui d'Elizabeth Swann était du même genre.  
  
Je remis les deux petits livres dans le plus gros, et je les emportais avec moi, dans ma chambre. Je le rangeais dans ma bibliothèque, et je n'y ai plus toucher jusqu'à mon autre visite, le mois suivant, l'ayant complètement oublier. Mais quelle folle j'avais été!  
  
Ce mois là, j'avais oublier mes choses chez moi : ma musique, et toutes ses choses essentielles dont un ado a besoin pour survivre à une fin de semaine ennuyante à mourir.  
  
C'est là que j'ai remarquer ce gros livre bruns. Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'il était, et, n'ayant rien à faire, je le pris. Je m'installais sur mon lit, et j'ouvris ce livre. Je pris le livre bleu : gardons le plus intéressant pour la fin. Je suppose que les filles en on toujours plus à raconter que les garçons.  
  
Sur la couverture, il était inscrit, comme je l'ai déjà mentionner, William Turner. Je soupirais, avant de reprendre ma lecture.  
  
« Je m'appel William Turner... »  
  
Bon, ça commence bien! Mais je le sais, qu'il s'appel ainsi! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin!  
  
« J'ai l'intention, en écrivant ce journal, de vous raconter ma vie. »  
  
De mieux en mieux! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire de si intéressant, sauf le fait qu'il était un homme du 17e siècle!  
  
« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais je ne savais pas que cet homme, que je n'avais jamais vu, allait jouer un rôle si important, même s'il était mort, à l'époque où mon aventure est arrivée! »  
  
Tiens, une aventure! Ça commencer à devenir intéressant...  
  
« J'ai été confronté avec des pirates très tôt, même si je les détestais. »  
  
Génial, des pirates! Larguez les voiles, attention, hissez bien le drapeau avec la tête de mort! Faites souffrir vos ennemis, volez, pillez! Je crois que ce journal s'avèrera intéressant, après tout....  
  
@@@  
  
à suivre! Et oui, c'est à suivre! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire, et j'espère que vous l'appréciée! Prenez donc la peine de m'envoyer une petite review! 


	2. Chapitre 1: la nouvelle année

Tiens, ça ne m'a pas prit vraiment de temps, pour recevoir mes reviews... ^^ donc, voilà les réponses :  
  
Eleclya111 : Oui, oui, oui, tu es bien la première. lol!  
  
Émilie : Euh, non, là, ce n'est pas moi qui exagère, c'est Gabrielle!^^ Mais c'est pas grave, si tu n'as pas pu me dire grand chose.... :p  
  
Galadwen : là, tu te trompes entièrement! Ça parait que tu ne connais pas bien mon véritable style, parce que c'est exactement celui là! Au début, je ne voulais pas faire de fic avec un perso qui parle (voir ma note de 2e étape de secondaire 1), car je ne me trouvais pas très habile. Là, c'est tout le contraire que je vois sur mon écran : « COMMENT! C'est MOI qui ait fait ça! O_O » bref, faudrait se grouillées à écrire la suite de l'autre fic!  
  
Note : merci à Eryna... je pense que tu m'as aidée à me située! ^^  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Déjà une heure que je lis... très intéressant... Je dois aussi vous dire que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas le 17e siècle, mais le 18e.  
  
Mais quand je suis allée manger, c'est là que tout est arriver : à ma plus grand horreur, J'AI PERDU MA PAGE! Non! pas ça! Je vais devoir tout recommencer! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste! Bon, d'accord, du calme Gabrielle. Recommence du début, et tout ira bien. Bon, je crois que je vous ai déjà assez emmerdés comme ça. Je vous laisse, moi, je me plonge dans ce livre...  
  
***  
  
« Je m'appel William Turner.  
  
« J'ai l'intention, en écrivant ce journal, de vous raconter ma vie. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais je ne savais pas que cet homme, que je n'avais jamais vu, allait jouer un rôle si important, même s'il était mort, à l'époque où mon aventure est arrivée!  
  
« J'ai été confronté avec des pirates très tôt, même si je les détestais. Je devais avoir au moins dix ans, quand j'en ai vu pour la première fois. Mais je ne vais pas vous en parler tout de suite, car je garderais cela pour lui tard  
  
« Comme je l'ai déjà mentionner, je n'ai jamais connu, ni vu mon père. Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'était que j'avais hériter de son nom, William Turner. Je ne savais rien de ses activités... si, peut-être un peu : ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était un honnête marchand. Même si plus tard, j'ai découvert malgré moi que ce n'était pas la vérité.  
  
« Mon père était un pirate. Bill boule de bois. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'était son surnom.  
  
« C'est un autre pirate, qui avait connu mon père, qui m'apprit qui j'étais vraiment. Jack Sparrow. Au début, j'ai voulu le tuer. Je détestais les pirates. Mais aujourd'hui, si je voulais le supprimer (et je ne le ferais pour rien au monde, mieux vaut mourir moi-même) je ne serais pas capable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'a toujours aider, bien que je ne savais pas toujours de quel côté il était! Bizarre, mais sympathique ce pirate!  
  
« Bon, que pourrais-je vous dire d'autre, sans vous dévoiler la suite? Je pense que je vais parler de mon enfance. Cela peut paraître ennuyeux, mais que faire d'autre, si je veux remplir ce livre en entier?  
  
« C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi nous travaillons, ma femme, Elisabeth et moi- même. Nous avons demander à ce cher Jack d'en fait autant, pour que ses descendant puissent prendre conscience de ses aventures, mais je doute qu'il le fasse. L'avenir nous le dira sûrement.  
  
« Bon, je suis né en Angleterre, à Londres, plus précisément, vers la fin du 17e siècle. J'ai donc vu le passage du 18e siècle au 19e. Je me souviens très bien que la plus part d'entre nous avait peur.  
  
« -C'est la fin du monde! Criaient-ils. Nous allons tous mourir!  
  
Mais pas moi. Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais faire le brave, loin de là, mais plutôt parce que j'avais seulement 3 ans et que je n'avais pas conscience de tout ce qui ce passait autour de moi.  
  
« Tout ce que je comprenais était que ma mère avait l'air paniquée. J'essayais de la réconfortée en me mettant à fredonner de petites chansons. Elle me prenait alors dans ses bras, et, me serrant contre elle, elle me disait toujours quelque chose dans ce genre là :  
  
« -Oh, mon petit Will! Disait-elle. Tu es tellement gentil, et courageux! En cela, tu es tout comme ton père!   
  
« -Maman, disais-je alors. Parlez moi de mon père. Va-t-il revenir?  
  
« -Ton père est un honnête marchand des Caraïbes, me répondait-elle, la voix pleine de sous entendus. Un jour, peut-être, tu le verras. Peut-être reviendra-t-il.  
  
« Cela suffisait à me faire fermer mon clapet durant quelques temps. Puis, quand je voyais qu'il ne revenait pas, je lui reposais la question, et elle me répondait toujours la même chose.  
  
« Je me souviens aussi que, le soir avant la nouvelle année, elle avait tenu à ce que je sois avec elle. Personne ne fêtait, de peur de tomber raide mort durant les réjouissances. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, que je n'avais jamais fêter la nouvelle année, jusqu'à présent, car je m'endormais au bout d'une heure, et que, quand je me réveillais, c'était la grosse crise de ne pas me retrouver dans mon lit. C'était pourquoi les fêtes s'était toujours déroulées chez moi.  
  
« Ma mère avait fini par me coucher, vers 9 heure, car je ne pouvais plus me tenir éveillé. Elle me déposa dans mon lit, me disant ces mots :  
  
« -Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, mon Will.  
  
« Elle ne devait pas ce rendre compte que je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Comment aurais-je pu, d'ailleurs? Je n'étais et je ne suis toujours pas un géni! Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que cela m'apporterait.  
  
« Je me suis endormi rapidement. Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait veiller toute là nuit. Mais je me souviens parfaitement que, le lendemain, tout les habitants étaient sortis dans les rues, et hurlait tellement ils étaient joyeux d'être encore en vie!  
  
« -Le Seigneur nous a épargnés! Criaient-ils. Louons-Le! Car Il est le Maître suprême!  
  
« Ma mère aussi fut heureuse. Elle me pris dans ses bras et me fit trou noyé. Je riais tellement que je me suis presque étouffé! En fait, je n'étais pas heureux parce que nous avions survécu, car, comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt, je n'en avais pas conscience, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse... il était tellement rare qu'elle souriait! Aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi... »  
  
@@@  
  
C'était mon chapitre pour aujourd'hui! ^^ S'il vous plait, je sais que je ne suis pas très connue dans cette section, mais envoyez moi des reviews quand même! Cela m'encouragerais! ^^ 


End file.
